Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Pablo, a penguin from the backyard, has a job at Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza. On the way, he finds Tyonre Faz-moose, Austin Kangaroo, Tasha Hippo and Uniqua the Pirate. What will happen. Please leave a review and a like.


**This will not make much seance. There will be Wormans and some songs like always. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **In the backyard:  
**

Pablo was jumping around the yard alone with a flashlight. He was wearing a night-guard hat and a tie.

"Oh, hi there," Pablo said, "I'm Pablo the night-guard. That means I get to stay up all night and make sure everything is okay in whatever place I'm needed. In this case, I'm working at Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza. YEAH!"

Pablo then started to sing like every person does in this show.

"I'm the night-guard of Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza, that's right. I'm the night-guard, you know it's true. I can shine my flashlight on you're face, I chase you down in any kind of place. I'm the night-guard, the best night-guard ever." (2X)

Pablo then stopped.

"Anyway, I should be getting to work. Let's go to Chicago city where there's bright lights, big buildings and old Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza."

Pablo walked to a big building with a sign that said Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza on it.

"Let's go," Pablo unlocked the door and waddled inside the dark creepy building.

He walked into the office where he worked. He heard a phone ring.

"Hello, hello hello?" said a high-pitched, unclear voice, "Uh, elpum ooh Tyrone Faz-oose's Pizza."

Pablo muted the call.

"Alright," he said as he picked up the camera, "let's check the cameras."

The hallways were empty. Tyrone 'N' Trio were in their right spots. Tyrone Faz-moose, Austin Kangaroo and Tasha Hippo were on the stage and Uniqua the Pirate was is Pirates Cove.

"Looks like this is going to get boring," Pablo said.

 **2 hours later.**

Pablo fell asleep. He was snoring. Suddenly, he heard a sound and it woke him up. It sounded like a can falling onto the ground.

"WHAT!?" Pablo sat up in his chair and looked at the cameras again.

Austin was gone. Pablo looked at the cameras again and saw him at the east hall door. Pablo shined his flashlight on the door and saw Austin looking at him. Pablo closed the door as he screamed.

* * *

"Aw, man," Austin said, "I thought I had him."

"I got this, Austin," Tasha said walking to the door.

Pablo shined the flashlight on her and closed the door.

"Oh, come on," Tasha said.

"Maybe the boss could help," Austin said.

"Good idea," Tasha said.

The two started to run to Tyrone, who was hanging out on the stage.

"Boss," Tasha said, "we need your help."

"This new guy is tough," Austin said, "We don't know how to beat him."

"Don't worry, gang," Tyrone said as he walked off the stage, "I gotta plan."

* * *

(song time)

"All the kids think that we're all so nice. They think we help with everything, even lice. but the truth is after 12 AM, we will come scared you again and again."

"But how do we do that, boss? He's got doors and a flashlight."

"We can climb threw the vents or break those doors, just don't get seen by the night-guard." (2X)

* * *

Meanwhile, Pablo was being the happy guy he is and singing too.

"I'm the night-guard of Tyrone Faz-moose's Pizza, that right. I'm the night-guard, you know it's true. I'll my flashlight on you're face. I'll chase you down in any kind of place. I'm the night-guard, the best night-guard ever."(2X)

(not song time)

* * *

"Okay, boss," Austin said, "let's go."

"Okay," Tasha said, "but how are we going to get to the vents? There's no way to do that."

"That's where the old pirate comes in," Tyrone and the others went to Pirates Cove, "Uniqua! We need your help."

Suddenly, Uniqua the pirate came out and said, "Arr, what can I do for ye, mates?"

"The new night-guard is here," Tyrone said, "We need your help with scaring him. Can you help?"

"Yep," Uniqua said walking out of the Cove, "I know how to stop him."

(Singing time)

"When you're making up a song, the word-."

(Not Sing Time)

"No more songs," Austin said.

"Fine," Uniqua said," let's go. Argh!"

The four went to Pablo's office where he was humming the night-guard song. Uniqua then banged on the doors and they flew open.

"Oh, hey, guys," Pablo said waving to the pile of robots, "Do you need something?"

"Night-guard," Tyrone said standing up with the trio following, "why aren't you running?"

"Why would I?" Pablo said.

"Argh," Uniqua said, "We lads and lad-ettes are coming to get you every night."

"That's right," Tasha said.

"So run," Austin said.

"Eh," Pablo said, "no, thanks."

"What!?" they all said.

"But aren't you scared of us?" Tyrone said.

"Nope," Pablo said, "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of the dark, which it will be if we lose pow-."

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

-er," Pablo finished, "Great, now it's dark and creepy."

Suddenly, Tyrone's face was lighting up while some music box music was playing in the back-round. Pablo screamed and ran out of the office. the four followed him, but were stopped by the door way.

"Why'd you stop running?" Pablo said as he walked to them, but stopped at the door way too, "I thought we were playing."

"'Playing'?" Tyrone said.

"Yeah," Pablo said, "Did you give up?"

"We have no choice," Austin said.

"Why?" Pablo said.

"We can't leave this building," Tasha sighed.

"Aye, mate," Uniqua said, "We don't have much time till it's 6:00AM, so we can't play because of that too."

"We'll play tomorrow," Pablo said.

"Really?" Tyrone said.

"Yeah," Pablo said, "I have four more nights till I'm done working here. We might as well play while they're still there."

"You'd play with us?" Tyrone said.

"Uh-huh," Pablo said, "Beast sitting around."

"Let's do it," Tyrone said.

Everyone jumped and cheered. Suddenly, they heard a sound that sounded like a growl.

"What that your stomach," Tyrone asked Pablo.

"No," Pablo said.

"It was mine," Tasha giggled, "I'm hungry."

"Then let's have a snack for a while before it's 6:00AM," Austin said.

"Okay," Pablo said, "let's have pizza."

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

Suddenly, the pizzria turned into their backyard. They all giggled as they all ran to Pablo's house.

"That was a extra faz-moose adventure," Tyrone said, "don't you think?"

"Sure was," Pablo said.

"Mmm-hmm," Tasha nodded.

"Uh-huh," Uniqua said.

"You bet," Austin agreed.

(sing time)

Everyone:

"We got the whole wide world in our yard to explore. Now it's time for us to have a snack. Meet you next time when we're back. With your friends, the Backyardagains."

(not sing time)

"Bye bye," Tasha said as the group started running into the house.

"See ya later," Pablo followed.

"See ya," Tyrone followed.

"Later," Austin did the same.

"See ya next time," Uniqua said following.

They all then closed the door.

"Argh," Uniqua said sticking her head out of the door and giggling.

Mean while at the pizzaria, a yellow wormen was in the dinning room with golden bear ears and a brown bow-tie.

"Guys?" said the wormen with it's unclear voice, "Ello? Hmm. Oh, well."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.  
**

 **Bye!**


End file.
